Talk:Nito Nito no Mi
Paramecia vs Unknown (again) it says unknown but it's on the paramecia page. We should make it a paramecia or take it off the paramecia page.(Koopa422 (talk) 03:55, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) By the classification of Devil Fruits we have no proof of it being anything but Paramecia it's clearly not Zoan and has no traits of Logia 21:55, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, no one here has seen the show. We don't know and can't find any info about the fruit. The page lists the type as unknown, so there's no problem. 22:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The description come across as very Paramecia-ish and it certainly doesn't fit the bill of being a Logia. 13:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) What Besty said. 13:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC) By the rules of Devil Fruits it is Paramecia the rules are clear cut on this matter it's a Paramecia type he doesn't turn into what he sweets and he clearly doesn't change into any animal. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 14:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I know it should, but it needs something from the official source and we're good to go. This is Beta Beta all over again. We have only 3 options. Well I highly doubt it's a Zoan and there has been no indication that it might be a Logia. In fact, the whole fruit ability wouldn't make sense if it was a Logia. :/ With cases like these the source that reveals the fruit powers functions as our source for the fruit classification. 14:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Correct I agree with the guy above I was just about to point out Fruit typeing is based only on that. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 14:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Well if we analyze it we can say that Nitroglicerine IS a natural element. However it doesn't say that he can become the element, but only generate it. The breaking point would be that there's no way they can do a Logia during a premier show. It's all live action so they can't exactly make an actor "become an element" and any attempt would look too stupid. I'd say is Paramecia. He can create nitroglicerine but not become the element, like Galdino's Doru Doru no Mi. I say we leave Paramecia unless we get a confirmation that says otherwise. Grievous67 (talk) 14:31, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Paramecia. 14:48, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I surrender. Peramecia. Koopa, Besty, Aurora, Sonamy, Grievous, JustsomeDude and Gourd against the unregistered user. 7-1 I think we can call this a majority right? Grievous67 (talk) 16:32, September 2, 2015 (UTC) We should change all of them to Paramecia/Zoan since as Grievous said it's impossible for a live action show to do Logia. SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Logia users Ace and Sabo are in the shows. --Klobis (talk) 03:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC) This can be answered with a simple question. Does nitroglycerin occur naturally like magma or ice? No, it doesn't. Therefore, it's a Paramecia. 17:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC)